Cormallen Sestinas
by dreamflower02
Summary: In Back to Middle-earth Month 2011, I wrote a sestina about Merry at Cormallen; that sestina was written first, and then I decided to make a series of it, so I did one for Pippin in the LOTR challenge a month later. I plan to do one for Sam and for Frodo as well at some point.
1. Merry Waits

(This sestina was written first, and then I decided to make a series of it, so I did one for Pippin. I plan to do one for Sam and for Frodo as well at some point.)

March 4, 2011 Challenge:

_"There would be no one to frighten you if you refused to be afraid."-Ghandi_

_Write a story or poem or create artwork where the character conquers his or her fears._

A/N: The following poem is a sestina, a poem in which the same six words are repeated at the end line of every stanza, with each stanza in a different order; the last stanza has only three lines, and the words are repeated within the lines as well as at the end.

**Merry Waits...**

I thought that I could know no greater fear  
than when I met the captain of dark death,  
whose very presence made me quail and mourn.  
They told me that defiance made me brave,  
I only knew I could not fail to act and live,  
and through dark despair awoke once more to joy.

Yet not for long could I count as mine such joy.  
Once more my heart was caught in breathless fear,  
as my cousin marched away to meet with death.  
I tried to hold to hope, and not to mourn  
before world's end. I knew I must be brave,  
but if he was lost, how could I stand to live?

Yet beyond all hope we learn the world will live  
as Eagles bring us news in songs of joy.  
I was ready then to cast away all fear,  
to put away my constant thoughts of death-  
but doubt still haunts me; I may yet mourn  
for those I loved, so valiant and brave.

They'd carried out their tasks. They were so brave;  
how could they have succeeded and still live?  
My uncertainty can only cloud my joy  
and leave me withering in hopeless fear  
that those I'd sworn to aid are lost in death,  
and I alone am left to mourn.

Shall I have all my bitter days to mourn?  
Return alone of all my kin? I'm not so brave.  
Why should it be given me to live  
bereft of any hope of future joy?  
I tell myself it's not yet right to fear  
when I do not know if they are lost to death.

Yet I find that after all, they've cheated death,  
and know that now I shall not always mourn!  
I find that it is love that makes me brave,  
that friendship is the reason I can live.  
My heart is full of gratitude and joy,  
and thankfully I cast aside my fear.

They live for now, for now we're done with death.  
The day will come to be brave, and then to mourn,  
'Till then I will not fear, but dwell in joy!


	2. A Sestina for Pippin

(Written in 2011 for the LOTR GFIC April Poetry challenge)

**Author :** Dreamflower  
**Title:** Sestina for Pippin  
**Rating:** G  
**Theme:** Poetry  
**Elements:** verb: fight  
**Author's Notes:** My first attempt at a _rhyming_ sestina! A sestina is a form of poetry in which the same six words are used at the end of the lines in every stanza, with each verse using the words in a different order.  
**Summary:** Pippin on the Quest  
**Word Count:** 376

**Sestina for Pippin **

To even join the journey was a scarcely-won fight.  
yet you knew that you could help to keep the burden light,  
and hoped they would trust in friendship rather than might.  
When you won the chance to go, you knew it was your right,  
though how you would be tried and tested was beyond your sight,  
ever you sought to keep your hope bright.

You learned how to sleep when the sun was still bright.  
You learned how to wield a sword in a fight;  
and how to walk for hours with only the stars for light.  
You learned that size was not the only measure of might,  
nor of compassion, nor of what was right.  
But you already knew how to keep loved ones in sight.

The Wide World was filled with sight after sight,  
some of them dreadful, and some of them bright.  
And soon enough you saw Death in a fight,  
How hard was it then to keep your heart light?  
You owed your life to a strong Man's might;  
would the world ever again come right?

You knew your curiousity was not right,  
but foolish you were when the new was in sight.  
Like a jackdaw you were drawn to the shiny and bright,  
pulled down into temptation you could not fight,  
caught in the maelstrom of the dark light-  
set your heart, not your head, against the Enemy's might!

On your own you sought to do what you might  
to pay a life-debt and to set things right,  
lowly though you were in the Steward's sight.  
You brought with you hope, and a spirit so bright.  
You knew a life couldn't be surrendered without a fight,  
And brought the White Wizard to fight fire with light.

And at siege's end you took your own light,  
and marched away to what only might  
be hope. But you knew it was right  
whether a fool's hope or no. But what a sad sight-  
a sword, a cloak, and armour so bright.  
And in despair you fought your fight!

And what a fight! Your slain enemy's might  
came down to crush breath and light. Darkness filled your sight!  
But your spirit stayed bright, and the fool's hope came right!


End file.
